


No Way Out (Reboot)

by VivianShadowGirl



Series: My Toy Freddy Stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonnie and Springtrap are brothers, Bullying, F/M, Freddy and Golden Freddy are brothers, Freddy and Golden Freddy treats Toy Freddy like a brother, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One of the OCs has anxiety, One of the OCs has mild autism, Puppet is a girl, Social Anxiety, This takes place in the year 2019, Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Balloon Boy and Mangle will be only in first chapter, Toy Freddy has abandonment issues, Toy Freddy has anxiety, Toy Freddy needs more love!, no souls in the animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: A reboot of my old version.Toy Freddy is an outcast, he knew that he was different than the other animatronics. He just can't understand why he's been treated badly by his boss and the others until one day he is banished to the basement, left alone to rot until he's rescued. But will Toy Freddy recover from all the pain, abandonment, and being unwanted?Five Nights At Freddy’s is the creation of Scott Cawthon. Everything else is a product of my own imagination and no similarity to actual events, locations, or people is intended or should be inferred. Do not reproduce, repost or copy any part of this story without my permission. Thank you.I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the idea for this story.
Relationships: Chica X Foxy - Relationship, Freddy x Bonnie, Golden Freddy x Springtrap, Toy Freddy x OC
Series: My Toy Freddy Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Betrayal

No Way Out (Reboot)

Chapter 1 - The Betrayal

(Three weeks before grand opening)

Kenith Johnson was a proud man.

He had not too long ago brought an old building and fixed it from top to bottom, he had a dream, to have his own pizzeria.

More so, a pizzeria that is for both children and adults alike.

Not only was Kenith was a proud man, but he was also a perfectionist. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, from the tables to the chairs, to the stages to the game room.

Everything had to be perfect.

"Sir, the animatronics you ordered have arrived." A man said while holding a clipboard, Kenith nodded, "Good, I'll go and see them."

He was lead to a back room where some of the movers were placing six large crates next to each other.

"Open them," Kenith ordered, "I must see them."

One of the men nodded and used a crowbar to open the first crate, inside was an animatronic that looked like a child, he was holding a sign in one hand while the other held a balloon.

"Ah, this might be Balloon Boy," Kenith nodded as he looked at Balloon Boy with a smile, "I'm sure the children would love him, balloons always make anyone smile. Next."

The same man nodded and opened the second crate, this one contained a white fox animatronic. "Toy Foxy, she'll be perfect as a storyteller to the younger children." Kenith nodded with satisfaction before nodding to the man.

The third crate contains a slender looking puppet, Kenith at first was confused but the man quickly explained: "She goes to the new game room, sir. She gives out prizes from in her music box."

"Music box?" Kenith was about to ask when he notices the extra box next to the crate, "Oh, I see. Scared me there for a sec, carry on."

Once again the fourth crate opened, "This must be the lovely Toy Chica, one of the three main stars." Kenith smiled as the fifth crate containing a sky blue bunny. "Toy Bonnie, he sure looks like he's ready to rock and roll indeed." Kenith and some of the other smirked at this.

"And now," Kenith was staring at the last crate, "The moment of truth, here's..." he stops short in surprise.

'This... can't be...' Kenith thought as the crate containing Toy Freddy opened, his mouth was hanging ajar as he was looking at the bear up and down.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" The man asked, watching Kenith with a raised eyebrow.

Kenith could only stare, "Of course there's something wrong," he said as he was trying to keep his cool, "may I ask why is Toy Freddy designed like that?"

The man looked embarrassed, "Well... I'm not the maker, I'm just a..."

"I know that!" Kenith snapped, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "This is bad, I didn't ask for..." He held his hands in anger towards Toy Freddy, "...Well, this!" (Try to imagen the newer SFM model of Toy Freddy, that's what he looks like)

Kenith could only sigh, "The pizzeria's grand opening is in three weeks and I can't send him back. Ok, (he turns to the movers) get them to their places, just be careful."

As the men hauled off the crates Kenith growled to himself, "I'll give that bear a month," he said, "If that bear doesn't do well out there," he suddenly grinned a wicked smile, "he will be gone."

(One week before the grand opening)

Kenith had watched the animatronics practice their acts since they became active, supervising their every move.

Surprisingly, everyone was doing well, except for one that is. "Toy Freddy," Kenith said, unlike the others, he has used a tone of annoyance with the toy bear. "You're doing it again with the stuttering."

Toy Freddy looked down in embarrassment, _"Sorry Sir..."_

Kenith rolled his eyes, and went to Toy Bonnie, "I see that you've been improving on the gurtar there, good work."

Toy Bonnie smiled, _"Thanks boss!"_

Smiling, the man spotted Toy Chica, who looked troubled about something. "Is there something wrong?"

Toy Chica sighed, _"I'm trying to come up with something that would 'wow the kids', but I haven't gotten an idea yet."_

Kenith thought for a moment, "Well, how about a catchphrase?"

 _"Sounds pretty good, I'll have to come up with something. Thanks, boss!"_ Toy Chica said before going back to thinking.

'Now that's done, I'll go check on Toy Foxy,' Kenith thought before turning back to the three stars, "Take a break." he called before leaving the room.

Toy Bonnie set down his guitar, _"Hey Toy Chica, need help on that catchphrase?"_ Toy Chica nodded, _"Yeah,"_

As both bunny and chicken were having a conversation, Toy Freddy was watching them with a hint of sadness.

While they have gotten to know each other since they awoke, something just didn't feel right, whenever Toy Freddy would try to get into a conversation, a game, or even practice, the rest of the gang just pretty much ignored the bear.

They would give him the cold shoulder and go back to whatever they were doing. Even the boss seemed to give him a stern glare or just tell him off about something Toy Freddy would do something.

Only that he never did anything at all.

Kenith came back to the room a short time later followed by Toy Foxy, Balloon Boy, and Mari, "Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, I need you two."

Both bunny and chicken nodded and began to follow their boss, Toy Freddy was about to get up to follow as well when Kenith stopped him.

"No Toy Freddy, you stay here."

Sighing the bear went back to the stage as the rest went into the office. _"It's not fair,"_ Toy Freddy muttered before standing up and walked towards the closed office door.

He heard voices. They were talking about him.

Although the voices behind the door were quiet, Toy Freddy tried to hear what they were saying, and it didn't sound good.

Having heard enough, the bear quietly went back to the stage with a few oil tears in his eyes, he went into sleep mode after that.

(February 29th, 2019)

Kenith couldn't be happier, his pizzeria was a blooming success thanks to the animatronics. The children loved them, even their parents approved.

In his office, Kenith was going through some papers on children's responses to the pizzeria. The employes had handed each child a piece of paper and with their parent's help had written what they like about the pizzeria.

The notes were basic stuff, the pizza, games, the animatronics, and the service. Kenith went through each paper, smiling as he read on, however his smile faded when he saw the last of the notes.

While they were still positive, he noticed that there were a few comments about Toy Freddy. Things like: "I don't like the bear, he looks different than Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica."

There was even a parent's comment as well, "With all due respect, I don't think the bear fits in with the whole pizzeria. He stutters his lines, the children refused to go near him, and at one point, I thought I saw the chicken animatronic giving the bear a glare whenever he was near her or the bunny. I'm not sure if it was a trick to the eye but I thought I would write this down."

Kenith had read and reread this comment in silence. He then looked up at the clock, it was soon closing time.

Kenith sighed as he pocketed the note in his jacket, he had work to do.

As soon as the last of the families have left Kenith nodded to his employes, who went to clean up the messes.

It was only two hours later that each employee finished up and went home, Kenith looked out the window as the last of the cars drove into the night.

Nodding to himself he soon went to the main stage where the animatronics were waiting, "Well I must say, I've read through all of the responses and I have to say I'm very proud of you."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica gave each other a bro fist, Toy Foxy sighed in relief while Balloon Boy laughed.

Mari nodded but turned to Toy Freddy, who was only looking down. The puppet knew that Kenith hated Toy Freddy so it was only a matter of time before something bad was going to happen.

And her fears were confirmed to be true.

"Toy Freddy, I need a word with you in my office," Kenith said, losing his positive tone. Toy Freddy gulped before following the man, but not before glancing at the others.

Once again, they ignored him.

Toy Freddy went into the office, waiting for his boss. He then had a bad feeling that something was wrong, he need to get out of the room.

He turned, only for Kenith to jab something into Toy Freddy, who then blacked out.

...

When he finally came too, Toy Freddy moaned as he tried to get up, only for someone holding him down.

He tried fighting whoever was holding him only to hear a familiar voice, " _Toy Chica, give me a hand here!"_

Toy Bonnie? Toy Freddy's vision soon became clear as he saw both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, they were standing in front of the bear with a glare.

 _"Guys! Am I glad to see you,"_ Toy Freddy began but was cut off by Toy Chica, _"You are an idiot."_

Toy Freddy could only stare, _"What are you talking about? I'm not a..."_

 _"Save it."_ Toy Bonnie replied as he kicked the bear. _"You are much of an idiot as much as you are completely naive."_

Toy Freddy looked at the bunny and chicken with a hurt expression on his face, _"I thought we were friends..."_

Toy Chica laughed, " _Friends? Who wanted to be friends with a freak like you?_ " Toy Bonnie shook his head, " _Yeah, even the children didn't like you. Face it, you don't belong here._ "

Toy Freddy tried to once again stand up but Toy Bonnie pushed him hard, making the bear hit the wall behind him.

" _Yeah, you ain't going anywhere freak. Nobody wants to see you or talk to you, so you be better off dead._ " Toy Chica gave a laugh as she said this, smirking as Toy Freddy realized where he was.

A basement.

He tried to ignore the pain as he saw the contents in the room: an old-looking mattress and an old lamp that looks like the light was on its last power.

" _Why?_ " Toy Freddy asked, looking up to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, " _Why am I down here? What did I do to deserve this_?"

"Because this is where you be staying." A new voice answered. Coming down the stairs was Kenith, who gave both the bunny and chicken a look. "Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, you two should go back to your places, I'll handle this... thing."

This tore Toy Freddy, who watched as both bunny and chicken left.

"Toy Freddy," Kenith spoke with a hint of coldness in his voice, "You failed me. Ever since I ordered you, you have been nothing but a failure. Even the parents and their children didn't want anything to do with you, so I decided on giving a month to see if you can live up to your standards, however, I was wrong."

Toy Freddy struggled to get up, " _But sir..._ " He never finished speaking as Kenith grabbed a tazer from his pocket and jabbed it on Toy Freddy's chest.

Electricity ran through his body as he screamed in pain, all the while Kenith had no emotion on his face.

"You were nothing but a mistake, I wished I sent you back but I decided gave you a chance and you blew it. So I'm leaving you here, this is where you be staying for the rest of your life." Kenith began to walk back up the stairs, leaving Toy Freddy to gasp for breath as the pain faded.

"Oh, one more thing," Kenith held a small chip, "I took out your ability to perform while you were out, so I can use it on your replacement. Goodbye, Toy Freddy."

The toy bear got to his feet and started to follow the man as he shut the door behind him, a clicking sound was heard as Toy Freddy tried to open the door only to find it locked.

" _No! Please come back! I'll be good!_ (he started to sob) _Please..._ " Toy Freddy, realizing that he was trapped in here, curled up into a ball and cried.

The basement felt cold, the light from the old lamp was giving off a small light as Toy Freddy shivered, wiping away his tears as he climbed up the old mattress.

At least they gave him a blanket, though it wasn't as warm as he thought. The only thing he could do was try to fall asleep, which came as he cried himself to sleep.

Unknown to Toy Freddy however, Mari was in the corner of the room, watching the bear as he finally fell asleep, though shivering in the blanket.

' _That won't do_.' Mari thought as she used her magic to make some pillows and blankets, then she transforms the old lamp into a newer one along with some new light bulbs.

' _Ah, much better_.' Mari nodded to herself as she gently lifted Toy Freddy's head and placed a pillow under him, then grabbing the blanket the bear was using, Mari then replace that with a much warmer one.

This caused the bear to stop shivering, Mari sighed _"Oh Toy Freddy, I must do something... Anything so you can be happy... But I don't know how..."_

Then she had an idea, _"Yes... I'll go and see him, I'm sure he'll listen to me!"_ With a smile, Mari shut off the light and vanished from the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not sure about this chapter. Then again I did write it...

Chapter 2: Rescue

_"Good evening, this is channel 409. I'm your host Amy Anderson, and our top story is a good one: 'Children's pizzeria gets an update!' The owner of the said pizzeria is one Kenith Johnson, and from what we gather, he's moved location after a huge rise in success! So I asked Johnson where he's moving, and he told me this: "Down south towards Florida, I just brought a building there and from what I gather, it's a perfect location for a pizzeria." I also asked where in Florida but he said he didn't want to tell me until he's ready. Well, that is that now for the weather..."_

Travis Miller shut off the radio with a sigh, his dark green eyes focused on the road ahead of him. "Bullshit, complete and utter bullshit." He muttered under his breath, he didn't believe the story, not one bit.

It had been two months since he heard about Kenith's pizzeria, plans to move to a new location, and a rumor.

A rumor that Kenith denies but Travis had a feeling, and that caused him to go to the old building to search for clues.

However he's not alone, sitting on the passenger seat of his pickup truck was Liz Shadows, an old friend of his. She too have heard of the rumor and wanted to come along.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Liz asked, looking out the window. Travis shrugged, "Hard to tell, if Goldie says is true that there might be something left in that pizzeria then he's on to something."

As they turned on the dirt path towards the pizzeria, both Travis and Liz felt an odd feeling, what if coming all the way here was for nothing? After all, it was six in the morning on a Saturday and both would be still in bed by now.

But Golden Freddy had to come to Travis, who was up since five (as he was an early riser) to have his morning coffee and a hard-boiled egg, the golden bear had spoken to the man about a dream that he'd been having: a locked up animatronic.

At first, Travis thought that was odd, but he knew Goldie, the bear would never lie about something which was serious. So Travis grabbed his coat and his truck keys and was about to leave for the front door when he was stopped by Liz, who wondered where her friend was going.

When Travis told Liz of the drive up to the old pizzeria, she smiled and said she would come too.

And so here they are, both climbed out of the truck and staring at the building before them.

"It still looks intact." Liz said, "Well besides a few broken windows..." Travis nodded, "Yeah, come on, let's see if we can't find our way in."

Though it didn't take that long to find the backdoor, and for Travis to bust the door down. The inside of the building may have looked empty, but there were a few tables and chairs left fallen apart.

"Ok Liz, let's spilt up, I'll take the main rooms, you'll take the back areas," Travis said, which Liz nodded as they took their way.

...

The back areas were a mess as Liz walked down with a flashlight. Even though Liz isn't fond of the pitch darkness, she was glad Travis had brought the flashlights along.

She had just about to enter the bathrooms when something catches her eye, a sliver key was lying on the floor. She picked it up, she'll figure this out later so she went into the bathrooms.

Finding nothing of interest, Liz continued down the hallway. She saw some posters hanging on the wall, they were ruined with age with some tearing.

Although she can still tell what the posters are, one was a blue bunny with a guitar, the second was a chicken holding a cupcake, the last was a white fox.

Liz gave a half-smile, so these were the toy animatronics of this pizzeria, but then she stopped, she looked at the posters again and realized something: was there supposed to be a bear animatronic here as well?

Having a bad feeling she continued down as she came to a dead end. "Great," Liz said, "Well this sucks, looks like I have to turn back..."

She froze as a door caught her eye. "I never knew there was another door there..." She tried the knob, but it was locked.

Then Liz remembered the key that she found. "I wonder..." She placed the key into the lock and to her joy, she heard a click sound.

Smiling to herself she muttered, "Ok, what's behind the final door?" She slowly opened the door and held her flashlight to see in the room.

A set of old stairs were the first thing she sees, "A basement...?" She made her way slowly down the stairs, wishing that Travis was there beside her.

The light from the flashlight caught sight of an old-looking mattress with some blankets on top of it, this confused and scared Liz, "Someone's been here before us?" she asked to herself, as she saw more things. An old lamp on top of a box, and a top hat.

Wait, Liz looked at the top hat in surprise. "Could it be...?" Her thoughts were soon halted as the flashlight caught sight of something in the corner of the basement. Liz's eyes were wide when she realized what it was.

"No... It can't be..."

There in the corner was Toy Freddy, he looked like he hadn't been active in months with dents covering his body.

This is what Golden Freddy had been talking about, the locked up animatronic.

Liz stepped closer, noticing more dents along with one of Toy Freddy's eyes missing. Cobwebs were on his body (to Liz's relief, there were no spiders) along with a missing right ear as well.

His body was missing most of the plastic parts revealing most of his endoskeleton. "What have they done to you?" Liz could only say before turning around to call out for Travis.

She was about to when suddenly Toy Freddy's body shook as he was trying to wake up from a long sleep.

The animatronic toy bear then stared at Liz with his only left eye, raising an endo hand as if to grab her.

This caused her to scream as the bear makes a move but fell face forward on the floor, now Liz felt bad for the fallen animatronic. Taking a deep breath she made her move to help the bear up, as her hands grabbed the endo hand she could see the left eye still staring at her.

"Toy Freddy?"

This caused the bear's eye to go wide, Liz nodded, "My friend and I were searching for you, and I'm so happy that I found you."

Toy Freddy could only pass out from the shock.

"Liz?! Liz!" Travis had made his way down the stairs and stopped when he saw Liz with Toy Freddy.

"Is that...?"

Liz nodded.

...

It took quite a while to get Toy Freddy out from the basement and into the backseat of the truck. Travis and Liz had found a usable wagon and placed the toy bear in it, "It'll have to do," Travis said as they lifted Toy Freddy into the truck.

"So Goldie was right after all," Liz said as she climbed into the passenger seat, Travis nodded and placed a box in the backseat as well.

"What's in the box?"

"You won't believe this, but there were some plushies there. The best part that they are still in good condition." Travis answered as he got into the driver's seat.

Starting up the truck and backing up to the dirt road, the sun was coming up from behind the trees. The drive was going to be long.


	3. Chapter 3: Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see from Toy Freddy's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, sorry in advance for keeping everyone waiting.
> 
> Once again I do NOT own everything, just the story idea, and the OCs.
> 
> One more thing, if you want to make art, an sfm or gmod of the story. Please, I would love to see that. Just as long as you credit me for the story. It'll make me happy to see more love for this story, though please ask permission.
> 
> Well, enjoy and leave kudos and a comment.

Chapter 3: Lithium

_All I ever want is to be wanted..._

It was around 7:30 in the morning as Travis parked at the back of Fazbear's Funland, both he and Liz wasted no time as they unlock the back door and hauled Toy Freddy to the parts and service room.

As they sat Toy Freddy down on the workbench Travis grabbed his cell phone and started making some calls. Meanwhile, Liz took a seat and just watched Toy Freddy with concern.

It wasn't long till Travis ended the call and turned to Liz, "Mike, Jermery, and Grady are on their way, I hope it's not too late..."

Liz nodded and looked up to see that someone else had entered the room, " **I knew you two have returned**." The golden bear animatronic whose name was Golden Freddy, or Goldie, address to both Travis and Liz.

Travis nodded and stepped aside so Toy Freddy can be seen. " **So... I was right**." Goldie said as he examined the toy bear, "Is he...?" Liz began to ask but Goldie shook his head, " **He was left alone down in the basement for who knows how long, I'm pretty sure Mike and the others can fix him.** "

"I hope so," Travis sighed, "No one should be in that state."

Suddenly Liz began to yawn, Goldie notice, " **Why don't you go back to bed? Travis and the others will take care of Toy Freddy.** " Liz wanted to protest but stood up and left the room back to her apartment.

...

_I have no self-control..._

Even in his sleep like state Toy Freddy can hear the voices of his rescuers, talking about repairing him and whatnot. _  
_

Now he hears two voices, which are both males it seems. The third voice was nowhere to be heard.

Toy Freddy wanted to move, shout out something to grab their attention, but he found that he can't move.

Now he can't hear anything anymore, the voices faded in the darkness. Toy Freddy was alone, cold, and scared.

His thoughts rush back to the basement after he woke up the next morning hoping that it was all a bad dream. When he sees where he was, he knew that this was no dream.

He could hear them: the music, kids cheering, and the storm raging outside.

He wishes that he can join in, go back to the way everything was before... This. But he soon knows the horrible situation: he was never one of them. He was never going to be part of the gang, he was outcasted, pushed aside by the others as they get the praise from the boss while he didn't get any.

The way children and their parents stare at him as he was on stage, trying his best to entertain, only getting dark looks and turn away to go to another animatronic.

_I'm not one of them..._

As he thought about this he broke down, muffled by the sounds from above and the thunder. He couldn't remember how long he passed out from crying when he woke up once more, this time everything was quiet.

 _"Must be nighttime..."_ Toy Freddy said quietly as he looked around once more.

The door opening caught the bear's attention as both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica entered the room, Toy Freddy wanted to be happy to see then, but then he remembered last night.

 _"Well freak, how was your first night down here?"_ Toy Chica glared down at Toy Freddy who stood up. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes, _"Looks like he's been crying, maybe we can give him something to cry about?"_

Before Toy Freddy could make a move, both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica took turns hitting the bear.

" _Stop! Please..._ " Toy Freddy suddenly felt a kick to his lower jaw and a punch to his face. Both bunny and chicken laughed as they looked at what they did, they took off laughing and locked the door behind them.

Toy Freddy slowly got up and felt the dent on his left side of his face, he also felt his lower jaw as it hung loosely from the nasty kick that Toy Chica did.

_Why do I need to suffer?_

He found an old towel and held it to his face to stop the oil from falling, as Toy Freddy sat down on the mattress trying hard not to cry. _  
_

_I feel like a complete fool..._

That was when the bear noticed something when Toy Chica kicked him on his jaw, he heard something else that broke along with his jaw.

He no longer can talk. With this Toy Freddy wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Just a mere choked groin as he coughed up oil.

He fell back and passed out once more.

_I don't understand why? Why me?_

This was every night, the torture from Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie as they vent out their anger at the helpless Toy Freddy, even Toy Foxy and Balloon Boy joined in as all four broke Toy Freddy until one day it all stopped.

He was a complete mess of dents, broken parts, and losing more energy as moving hurts the bear.

He kept waiting, and wait, and wait until he finally realizes that they must be tired of him, he can finally rest.

He noticed a broken mirror and looked at his reflection, he was not the same Toy Freddy from the past two months: his lower jaw was completely gone, it had finally snapped off after Balloon Boy tore it from his face, he had also lost his left eye, and a right ear along with some missing parts of his body.

His legs were both damaged enough to the point where Toy Freddy could only crawl, while one of his arms was torn off completely, leaving some wires sticking out.

His only remain arm was the only thing he could use to move around but slowly. He was in really bad shape.

He gagged as he vomited up more oil, though it was only a little as it hung from what remained of his mouth.

He crawled slowly to a corner of the basement and laid his head back to the wall, he wanted to die, alone as the room suddenly became more chilly.

He was abanded, left to rot alone, and no one to come to his rescue.

Until...

_I see a face... A woman's face..._

"No... It can't be..." he heard a woman's voice as she stepped closer to the toy bear. "What have they done to you?"

Toy Freddy opened his good eye as the woman took a step back, looking shocked as he tried to reach her. Only for him to fall face forward on the floor. Great.

He suddenly winced at the touch from the woman as she tried to lift him up, "Toy Freddy?" she quietly asked, this cause the bear to look at her with a wide eye. How did this girl know who he was?

"My friend and I were searching for you, and I'm so happy that I found you."

This was too much for Toy Freddy, he passed out from the shock.

The last thing he remembers hearing was the girl yelling out something, and then darkness took him.

_Is she... my angel?_

...

Travis and Goldie left the parts and service room as three guys started to work on Toy Freddy. It was almost time to open the place as Goldie went back to his place by his best friend while Travis welcomed the employes entering from the front door.

As Travis made his way to his office his thoughts of Toy Freddy came back, **please,** Travis thought grimly, **please god let Toy Freddy live.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took bloody forever, not going to lie I had to look at the other chapters so I didn't confuse anyone.
> 
> I think I messed up the timeline of the story again... Opps...

Chapter 4 - Introductions

(Eight Hours Later: Fazbearland Closing Time)

Golden Freddy, or Goldie as he prefers to be called, loves closing time.

Sure he loves performing along with his best friend Springtrap and his brother Freddy Fazbear, but there are times that even on the busiest days, his age was getting the best of him.

Today was one of those days.

As soon as the last of the families left Goldie along with Trap sat on the edge of their stage, catching their breaths.

" **Man, I never thought kids could be so rowdy.** " Trap said, feeling a bit dizzy from all the excitement.

 **"Same here,"** Goldie replied, " **Is it just me?** "

" **No, you ain't the only one.** " answered a third voice coming from a red fox animatronic. Foxy was another one of the favorites of the kids, he had his own pirate theme room and stage next door to the game corner.

Though the fox had a irritated look on his face. **"I swear those kids nearly took me hook off!** " While the three animatronics were chatting, three more came over to them, a brown bear, a purple bunny, and a yellow chicken who had a bib reading 'Let's Eat!'.

 **"Something has got to be done about those kids,"** Chica said, **"One kid almost ran off with my cupcake!"**

 **"Some kids thought it would be pretty funny by asking me if I was a boy or girl."** Bonnie said, looking pretty ticked off as he crossed his arms.

 **"I was watching the parents,"** Freddy began, **"I don't think they were paying attention to their kids at all."**

 **"Travis needs to do something about this,"** Trap said, **"He should know what to do..."**

"...And here I am guys."

The six animatronics all stop talking as Travis, along with Liz and Mike headed towards them. "That's why I need to call a meeting," he led them to one of the large tables.

As each of them took a seat, Travis began "I realized that this has been an issue for quite a long time, I also should have dealt with the issue a lot sooner as your boss."

Freddy nodded, " **You did your best boss** ," Travis nodded back with a smile, "Thank you Freddy, now, I had spoken with the employees and we had come to this agreement..."

 **"Yer not shutting down this place?!"** Foxy interrupted, causing both Freddy and Goldie to roll their eyes.

Travis laughed and shook his head, "No Foxy, I'm not shutting down Fazbear Funland. What we DID come to agree was something does need to be done for the safety of both the children and us employees, and that is to upgrade everything."

This cause everyone else to look at each other, Bonnie spoke up " **Does this mean the pizzeria will be closed for a while?"**

Travis nodded, "I'm afraid so Bonnie, but it'll give us more time to get everything rebuilt for the safety of the children. As for other things I want to discuss..." Travis turned his head to the other young man in his late twenty's sitting next to him. "You guys remember Mike?"

Each animatronic nodded, they all remember Mike along with his friends Jeremy and Grady as they were collage students at the time looking for some part time work for their funds.

They also remember scaring the living daylights of the same guys when they discover that the animatronics were alive, and a frantic Travis having to explain the whole thing.

"It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Mike laughed, but then went serious, "Now, as for the reason Jeremy, Grady, and I are here now is because Travis has called us."

Goldie nodded, he knew where this was going. **"It has got to do with an animatronic in the parts and service room?"**

This shocked the rest as they looked at the golden bear, Freddy frowned **"And you didn't bother to tell us this? To your own brother?"**

" **And best friend?** " Trap joined in, looking slightly pissed. Goldie shook his head, " **I'm sorry Freddy and Trap, I meant too but I forgot."**

Both Freddy and Trap nodded.

They then turn back to Mike, who had a look of 'May I finish?'. "Yes, Goldie is correct. There is animatronic in the parts and service room and we just finished up in there."

Travis raised an eyebrow, "Just finished?"

Mike nodded, "We decided to do one last check up before we'll done, good news is that he's doing ok, but then there's the bad news..."

"Which is...?"

"We're not sure how he'll react to his surroundings, from what you told us he has been through a hell of a lot."

 **"He? Who's 'he'?"** Freddy asked.

"His name is Toy Freddy, he was from a different location. You guys remember the news this morning?" Travis asked, Freddy nodded. Usually before the place opens Travis would have one of the big screen TVs in the main room on so Freddy and the others watched something to pass the time before everything was ready.

This morning (A/N: after the events of Chapter 2) as Travis and Liz were on there way out the door it was Trap who turned on the TV and the news was on. Trap was about to turn it on to something else when Goldie stopped him, the gold bunny found out why: _"Good morning, this is channel 409 with the latest news regarding a Florida pizzeria grand opening! Kenith Johnson, the owner of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, named 'Fred's Pizza Palace', has had a huge success in the first week since it's opening. From what we've heard, people really like having a pizzeria around their area as there was nothing to do. But there was the rumor that had been spreading since the arrival, I tried to get Mr. Johnson to commit on this but he has yet to answer any of our calls and emails. So I guess that is going to be a mystery for the time being, for now this is channel 409."_

Both golden animatronic stared at the screen in disbelief before looking at one another.

 **"I remember,"** Trap answered, **"Both Goldie and I saw the grand opening of a pizzeria in Florida and something about a rumor."**

" **What the heck was the rumor anyway?"** Bonnie asked, Travis sighed. "I might have an idea what it is, it has something to do with Toy Freddy."

 **"What does Toy Freddy have anything to do with the rumor?"** Chica asked, looking worried. This was met with a long pause from Travis before he spoke up.

"From what I read about the guy, he's a perfectionist and a proud man. He'd do anything just to make things around him perfect, unfortunately that was not the case with Toy Freddy."

 **"No..."** Freddy muttered, realizing where this was going.

"From what I heard from a few buddies in collage," Mike added, a grim look on his face "Toy Freddy was being abuse by this bastard, not just him, but the other animatronics as well. It was the end of February when Kenith finally had enough, Toy Freddy was not doing what he should be programed to do and this ended up putting him in the basement."

" **Yer kidding?!** " Foxy gasped.

"I wish I was Foxy," Travis said, "after Kenith banished Toy Freddy to the basement the other animatronics begun their damage towards the bear. When Liz found him, he was completely damaged from the other bots where I thought we were too late."

There was silence.

"Yo Mike!" Grady called from across the room, "We're about to start him up!" This caused everyone to look up in surprise.

"Good, that's really good." Travis said as he was following the man back towards the parts and service room.

Freddy looked at the others, " **Well? What are we waiting for?** " Nobody needed to answer that as they all went to the parts and service room.


	5. Note: This Story is not Dead

Writing this on mobile.

Hello guys, first off, I want to apologize. I haven't been able to write for quite some time now because of things happening, but I'm going to try my absolute hardest to make it up to all of you.

No Way Out the reboot is not dead, I just couldn't get the time to do any writing but I have been brainstorming chapter 4 for a while and I do have some ideas on how the story is going to go.

So please be patient with me as I'm juggling my life, writing, and YouTube channel. Trust me, it sucks.

So I'm posting this update to let you know that I have not forgotten this story.

VivianShadowGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... So I hope you guys like that, I'm trying to write a bit differently than I ever did. Well then, please leave kudos, comment if you want too! Later!


End file.
